


Art: There Be Dragons Cover

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Painting, Dragons, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for signe_chan's "There Be Dragons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: There Be Dragons Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663190) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



**Author's Note:**

> Cover art painting in illustrative style features Grant Ward in leather with a sword, Jemma Simmons in a gown pushing goggles up her forehead, Leo Fitz in a loose shirt with his arm around Jemma. In the background, a black dragon flies upward from misty, wooded hills, where the words 'There Be Dragons' are written.


End file.
